Forever Twintails
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: Sometimes things go awry. And sometimes they go seriously awry and there's no coming back from that. This story belongs definitely to the latter. When he was supposed to find himself, he instead found something else and Souji became Sora rather permanently and somewhat irreversibly. Nothing is ever easy when Twintails become involved. Or The Twintails become involved. Very NSFW.
1. Forever Twintails

**Forever Twintails**

"_However, after you get past that is when you find true love."_

"True Love..."

"_You should have learned your lesson now. Even-"_

"Of course! That's it!"

"_I wasn't finished, I meant to say-"_

"No, I get it now! To reach the apex of love for twintails, I can't just be a girl with twintails or a twintail-obsessed man! I have to be more, to ascend to greater heights!"

"_No, that's not what I wanted to say-"_

"I understand now! I have no more doubts!"

"_Listen to me, Nimconpoop!"_

"Let's fight together! No, let's become one! To become the greatest twintails a girl has ever worn!"

"_I'm not going to- Wait, what are you doing? No, stop, I didn't mean to-"_

And so.

Several days later.

"What do we do now?" Aika sat at the kitchen table, hands clasped in front of her mouth, looking gloomy and serious, and speaking in a low voice.

"About what?" Twirl was not too interested in what Aika had to say but with Ultimaguil gone for the time being, there wasn't much to do.

"Soji! About Soji! Ever since then, he's been saying how he'll never go back to being a guy to achieve the greatest twintails in the universe!" Aika glared the the big-titted annoyance and cursed under her breath. To _her_ it didn't seem to matter what gender Soji was.

"Shouldn't you be calling her Sora now?" Twirl was just rolling with things as they came now. "She gets mad when you call her Soji."

"As if I give a shit you damn tits-for-brains! We need to find a way to get him back to normal! You're the alien scientist so find something, dammit!"

"Ehhh, but Sora doesn't **want** to return to normal. Are you telling me to **force** her into becoming a guy?" Twirl just really loved pulling Aika's strings. It was her favorite pastime, right after trying to get into Sora's pants or skirt.

"Shouldn't we ask Sora's opinion on this first?" Erina interjected and was immediately shot down.

"That twintail maniac will just go on raving about twintails this, twintails that and ignore that he's screwing with all the girls around him!"

"I'd love for Sora to screw me. I even invented a special strap-on that uses body tissue to-" Twirl was bent into unnatural shapes by Aika before she could finish that sentence.

"**You. Goddamn. Sex. Maniac."** Aika growled and slammed Twirl on the floor. "Find a way to turn him back **or else**."

Twirl looked up, a little bit terrified because Aika was glaring at her with some very distinct insanity in her eyes. "Alright, alright, maybe I can reverse-polarize the twintail attribute in her tailgear to reverse the process. I'll have to run a test first, though."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Erina said.

"Erina, shut up!" Aika shouted by reflex and watched the girl actually go very quiet, a kinda pleased look on her face. "You... really need to work on that masochistic side of yours."

"You two would be a great match! The monstrous brute and the frail mai- ow, ow, give, give, Aika, give! My skull! It's breaking!" Twirl shouted in agony while Aika ground her fists against the busty girl's head.

Four hours later, around seven pm, Sora returned from working part-time, as her mother had called damnation on paying for an entire set closet full of clothes, hair accessories, hair care, and other products all on her own. The town had opened a twintail coffee shop and she was their star worker.

Her mindset hadn't changed much. It was still all twintails, twintails, and more twintails with a side dish of twintails. Although now that she was a girl, she didn't really care about Twirl's overflowing affection anymore. What problem was there when two girls did it, after all?

"Mom, I'm home!" Shouting a greeting, Sora went into the kitchen to find some curry on a wrapped dish and a note saying to warm it up because she'd be working late. "Where are all the others? Well, at least Twirl didn't try to cook." Taking the plate in her hands, Sora never got the dish to the microwave because the basement went up in what could only be called a cartoon explosion.

The entire house filled with black smoke as Sora fought her way to the windows and opened them up one after another before heading for the basement. "Twirl! Twirl, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sora..." The voice came from right beneath Sora and she realized that she was standing **on** Twirl. Jumping down, Sora immediately apologized.

"Being stepped on by you isn't so bad." A nasty, lewd, grunt later, Twirl got up. "I was running a test for, er, future fights against Ultimaguil, but things went a bit awry, as you can see. But in the process, I found something **really** interesting!"

"Soji! Where are you?!" Aika's voice came from the front door. Sora made a very annoyed face before replying. Within seconds, Aika was in the middle of the smoke, with Twirl and Sora. "Are you okay?"

"No issues here. And don't call me Soji." She was very adamant about her _new_ life, of sorts. Beside changing genders, and making Aika even more aggravated on the breasts topic all the time, nothing much changed for him or her.

"You're always gonna be Soji for me. And you need to get over your delusion that you can live as a girl! You couldn't even go to the toilet when you first changed!" Aika burst out and was immediately punished with isolation.

"Let's get out of the smoke, Twirl. And what did you find?" Sora really was sick of listening to Aika's rambling about becoming a man again. That train had departed and ran off a cliff and shattered into a thousand little pieces. Life as a girl was pretty good, actually.

"I was looking into upgrading the process of the tailgear that handles the attribute processing. Things got a little hot in there and it turns out that trying to meddle with concentrated energy like that is likely to get you blown the hell out. But while it's not safe to mess with the attribute part when transformed, I found a way to both generate attributes and fuse them with people!"

"Slow down. What do you mean, _generate_ and _fuse_ attributes?" They had reached the front door, where Erina and her maid had mysteriously already arrived and were turning away the fire department.

Explaining things to Erina as well, Twirl then detailed what she had found. "It's possible to slowly siphon from an extremely strong attribute and generate a copy. It won't be as strong as the real thing, but can be used for all sorts of things." Twirl glanced to Aika and made a face only the most devious and evil villains could have imitated. "For example, yeah, I have a strong attribute for big breasts, which I could siphon from to slowly generate a copy and fuse that with Aika to remedy that dreadful ironing board state she's been in all this time." Expecting untold violence to be unleashed on her, Twirl grit her teeth but nothing happened.

Looking to Aika, Twirl found that she had hit a nerve and there was no going back from this. Aika was making that exact same face as when she had worked on creating what was now Erina's tailgear. "Er, listen, Aika, this is **purely theory** you understand? I haven't tested any of this and who knows how long it would take to create a copy of an attribute and-" But it was far too late.

"I don't care! You **can** do it, can't you? Please, I beg you, Lady Twirl!" Aika bowed as far as she could without going on her knees.

Sora and Erina were now staring at Twirl, who was getting very, very uncomfortable. In theory, it **was** possible, no matter how bad Aika's compatibility was. In fact, this process would raise said compatibility, but still, there could be a million side effects, if a human body could even withstand such a process.

"I'll get on my knees and beg you if that is what it takes." Aika was about to cry as Sora stepped in.

"Twirl, you can do this for her, right?" After becoming a girl, she found that having the ability go to _boin_ and _bounce_ was very much something she enjoyed. It was kinda hot, too.

"I can try. Listen, I have no idea what side effects this could have, none whatsoever, and any tests would have to be done on a living person." Twirl was being very serious now. As much as she liked to tease Aika, she was positively terrified by the prospect of accidentally killing or disfiguring the girl. She wasn't a monster, after all.

It only took about two days before Twirl blew up the lab a second time, and this time, things were a lot more out of control than before. Borrowing Sora's tail gear, she had used it to generate a big breasts attribute and overloaded the device.

"Twirl! What did you do? I transformed into Tail Red without my tailgear!" Sora, or rather, Tail Red, showed up in the basement and found a smoke-smeared Twirl fighting her way out.

"It appears I accidentally overloaded the Tailgear. It's gonna take at least a day or so until the processors have cooled down." Twirl coughed out just seconds before someone else came running into the basement.

"Twirl! What's the meaning of this?" Aika, or more specifically Tail Blue, showed up and Twirl realized something.

"It looks like **all** the tailgears were overloaded. That means somewhere in her home, Erina just transformed into Tail Yellow. I wonder why that happened." Hitting a button, newly installed air vents immediately started sucking out the smoke. "Have you tried changing back, Aika?"

"I did. It's not doing anything. And besides transforming me, I don't even have higher speed or power than I do normally."

"Not that you need even more power, you could probably break a wall just by punch-" Twirl's face made direct contact with Aika's fist through a series of unfortunate movements.

A good hour later, all three of the Twintails sat in the kitchen of Sora's home and contemplated what to do. "I can't go home like this." Erina was the first to comment. She had borrowed clothes from her maid and thankfully nobody had noticed. The armor was just dysfunctional junk at this point.

Aika had changed into normal clothes as well. Both of them retained the changed appearance. Sora was bothered by her sudden lack of chest as she hadn't transformed since beating Arachne Guildy, but she coped better than Erina at least.

"The tailgear should start working normally in maybe a day or so, when the circuits have cooled down. Before then, this is kinda out of my hands."

"How did this even happen?!" Aika was quite pissed.

"I was using Sora's tailgear to generate a big breasts attribute, **for you**." Twirl fired back and expected yet again for violence to befall her but, to the contrary, Aika seemed to feel guilty. "This isn't like you, Aika."

"So what if it isn't? I'm tired of being flatchested. If shutting up and lowering my head will get me there sooner, I'll do it." She was so incredibly sick of all the breast jokes. That a lot of the enemies had made them as well was only making things worse.

"I understand how you feel now." Sora commented. "It feels like I'm... lacking something as a girl now. In any case, what do we do about this?"

"You'll have to wait it out. I feel kinda sorry about this but all of the lab's processing power is going to generating the big breasts attribute right now, so I can't even try to fix this." Twirl frowned a little and looked to Aika. "Are you really sure your health is worth risking to obtain big b-"

"I'm tough. I will take whatever happens if it gives me a good shot at kissing this damn flatchest goodbye already." Aika was visibly desperate after using the yellow Tailgear hadn't worked at all.

Erina's maid now spoke up. "If this is the case I shall inform the mistress that Lady Erina is staying at her future husband's house." Glancing towards Sora, she corrected herself. "I suppose future wife is more accurate now." Amazingly, to Mikoto at least, neither the mistress nor Lady Erina seemed to have any issues with Mitsuka turning into a girl.

"In that case I'm staying too." Aika wasn't going to let anything lewd happen between those two. Although she was questioning how valid that notion was, now that Soji was a girl.

That concluded, the five girls settled down and Aika started to prepare dinner with Sora's help, because Erina started to behave rather strangely when around Sora.

"Aika. If what Twirl is doing works and your breasts become big, I want you to acknowledge me as a girl. I have no intention of going back to just being a twintail-obsessed man. My love for twintails can only progress to greater heights if I'm able to have twintails myself. Appreciating the effort that goes into it and being able to do it yourself is important to me, too."

"Why can't you be content chasing after twintails as a guy?" Aika wanted to add _This kinda ruins it for me_ but since Erina and Twirl didn't seem bothered at all and just kept chasing Soji as before, it would just come over as being petty.

"I already told you, Aika. When I fought Arachne Guildy, my twintails spoke to me and I saw that there would always be a limit if I just kept loving twintails as a man. To break that limit, I needed to have genuine twintails myself and fully accept myself as a girl."

"Your logic totally escapes me..." Aika groaned and shook her head. "But fine. If Twirl really manages to get rid of my flat chest, I'll acknowledge you as a girl." _I just don't get what one thing has to do with the other_.

Dinner was ready almost forty minutes later and it was quite an odd view to see the three Twintails eating dinner together in casual clothes, joined by a busty scientist and a busty maid.

"Thank god we don't have school tomorrow," Aika sighed. If it took exactly twenty-four hours, they wouldn't transform back until after the time school usually ended on.

"I'll have to call in to work and tell them I can't make it." Sora said while taking her fish apart.

Twirl played with her salad and looked at Yellow. "Erina, you're very flat yourself and quite busty as Yellow, which way do you prefer?" Twirl had her leg kicked by Sora under the table. "What? It's a valid question!"

"What a rude question to ask Lady Erina!" Mikoto acted offended but was secretly very curious herself. As Yellow, Erina matched her own sizes very closely, after all.

"I think I actually prefer this form." Erina said and instantly made an excited face. "Sora seems to like it more, too. And I like how radically different my body looks." She was about to have one of her **urges** when Mikoto took her away to calm down.

"Makes you wonder what that maid does to get her back to normal." Twirl said with a grin that carried obvious implications.

"Your mind really is permanently in the gutter." Aika sighed and went back to her food.

Late that evening, after Aika had beaten up Twirl twice and Erina had to be calmed down by her maid one more time, Twirl was down in the basement lab looking over data from the artificial, or cloned, attribute.

And she found a particular piece of data that was going to be an unbreakable wrench in actually coming through. "There is no way I can sleep with Aika every god knows how many days to keep the infused attribute stable. I guess I'll make up something about the attribute falling apart on itself or something."

"You won't."

Twirl flung around and found an angry Red glaring at her. "S-Sora, when did you get here?"

"I heard everything."

"Even so, you can't expect me to sleep with Aika. Even she wouldn't go that far to obtain big breasts. Not to mention, I don't want to."

Sora paused for a moment. She did owe a lot to Aika and this was her chance to do something for her. "What if I said, if you do this, I'll let you s-sleep with me. Not just once but once for every time you need to... _do it_ with Aika." The color of her face was rapidly approaching that of her hair.

Twirl seemed to seriously consider it. "I still don't believe Aika would accept this. Especially not if she knew about what you just said."

"Then she doesn't need to know." Sora could tell just how much Aika wanted this, and if Aika was going on and on about turning her back into a man, she probably didn't mind who she slept with as a girl.

"Sora..." Twirl tried to decide and weighed her options. Sleeping with Aika was not gonna be pleasant, if she even agreed to it, but Sora agreeing to do it with her was everything she wanted.

But, in hindsight, if it worked, Aika would be a big-breasted girl and maybe that would help to fix her bad personality a bit. Then again, it could just escalate things, and if it didn't work, Aika would definitely blame her for it.

In the end, her desire for lewd came through. "I'll do it. But it's gonna be hard to convince Aika of this, if it even works. I still don't know what side effects this will have."

"We'll figure it out." Sora wondered if this was the correct choice, but, as Aika wanted it so much and was so desperate, she could sacrifice a little for her childhood friend.

To be continued?


	2. Twintails in Heat

**Twintails in Heat**

"I-I'm telling you, it's- it's the truth-" Twirl had trouble speaking with the two gorilla hands around her throat and her feet almost five centimeters above the floor, dangling helplessly.

"**As if I'd fucking believe you**!" Aika roared like a lion after having her hopes dashed once again. That goddamn Twirl! She'd turn her into a boobs flavored smoothie! "This is just like that time when you didn't want to hand over the damn blue tailgear and told me all sorts of shit about why!"

"I'm telling you-" Twirl gasped for air and instead nearly choked.

"Aika, let her explain! I overheard her talking to herself when she thought nobody was around so I know she isn't making it up!" Sora grabbed Aika's arm and tried to help but a Mosquito might as well have tried to bend a steel pillar.

Throwing, not letting her down but throwing her, onto the ground, Aika sat on Twirl's stomach and pulled an expression that would have struck fear even into Dark Grasper. "There better be a **very** good explanation."

"It's a lot of sciency wiggle waggle but I suppose I can explain it to you as good as I can. Gorilla's are known to be intelligent-" Twirl nearly passed out when Aika punched her. "Okay... okay... no more... I give..." Twirl had enough violence for today.

"I served as the source for the cloned big breasts attribute. I ran some calculations and if left alone, the attribute will destabilize like a patch work dam. You have to fix it up every so often to avoid it breaking down. All calculations pretty much ended in you becoming a big **splat** on the walls if the attribute should break down completely, which happens after a week or so."

"So it **is** impossible after all!" Aika was torn between rage and despair and decided to go with both.

"No, no, I wasn't finished!" Covering her face, Twirl wasn't so sure of her decision anymore but seeing Sora behind Aika, she would finally get to tap her everything. Swallowing hard, she decided to see it like a really hard workout. Fucking Aika was just the harsh road to the sweet reward of Sora's body.

"It's actually not too difficult to fix it up. Well, depending on how you define difficult. If either of us were a guy, we'd just need to have casual sex every-" Twirl quickly thought about this. Every day was too suspect and she couldn't handle Aika that often. Every third day seemed reasonable but to hell with reason. "Well, every second day, pretty much. But since we're mo- both girls, we'd have to put some effort into it."

Aika looked at Twirl and then at Sora, who nodded twice and looked a bit put on the spot. "What if you clone Sora's big breasts attribute?"

"It probably wouldn't have more than a minimalistic effect on you. Either way, no matter who supplies the attribute, you'd need to sleep with them and since obviously only girls can have big breasts attribute, that limits your choices somewhat. But at least it means you can finally follow your true calling and become a dyke!"

Twirl croaked and passed out for a second when Aika slammed her fist into Twirl's stomach. "The strength, or size of their boobs, is pretty important because your compatibility is so horrendous, Aika..." Twirl continued.

"H-How big would they get with your attribute?" Aika wondered if Erina's maid wouldn't work as a substitute.

"**Of course** not as big as mine but bigger than Sora, maybe about as big as Sakuragawa's." Twirl estimated and hoped for her life that she didn't overshot with her estimates.

Aika swallowed repeatedly, trying to not drool on Twirl. This was exactly what she had fantasized about when Twirl first made the tailgear with the big breasts attribute she recovered. "H-How long would we need to keep the whole s-s-sleeping together thing up."

"Indefinitely, most likely. It might stabilize on it's own but I ran calculations up to five years and it didn't fully stabilize by then." Twirl expected a bone shattering crush from Aika's gorilla hand and she exhaled deeply when nothing happened.

"You'd never offer to do this on your own. What's in it for you? And don't even tell me you turned over a new leaf or something!" Aika had her suspicions already. "It's got something to do with Souji, right?"

"Sora." Twirl corrected Aika. "And I can't tell you that." Twirl regretted that choice of words when Aika went back to strangling her.

"Aika, stop. I offered to sleep with her every time she sleeps with you." Blushing rather intensely over admitting that, Sora wondered what sex between girls was even like. **How** did they do it, without... well.

"**What**?" Aika roared and wanted to punish Twirl for this but she was just getting tired of fighting this when nobody else wanted to. "Why would you do that, Souji?"

"It's Sora." The short girl sighed. "Because you've been doing stuff for me all my life. This is my way of giving back. And... honestly, I don't think this is so bad a deal." Thinking about it some more, Sora did feel a bit excited imagining Aika with big breasts. Of course breasts, butts and what else was no replacement for twintails but they were nice additions.

"Sora!" Twirl made an incredibly lewd face and a noise that can only be described as _guehehehehe_ and was promptly silenced by Aika.

Aika was fighting with herself on the inside. Breasts or Pride? That was the big question. In the end, breasts won, because no amount of pride would save her from a life of flat chest jokes and humiliation. And maybe doing it with Twirl would get Souji to come to his senses and turn back into a guy.

"Alright. Feels like I'm making a deal with the devil, but alright."

"The devil? Oh Aika, but you are much more devilish than m-" Twirl's face was slightly dented before she got that last letter out but at last, Aika got up and walked away. "I'll... I'll call you when I'm ready." _I just hope I don't blow her up_. _Sora would never forgive me_.

Said Sora was distracted by the sound of something heavy falling to the ground upstairs. Aika had heard it as well. Running upstairs, they found a maid in dire straits. Erina, still transformed, like Aika and Sora, was heavily panting and had already half undressed her poor maid.

Aika needed little more than a few seconds before she had Yellow in a tight grip and Red looked after Mikoto. "Are you alright?`What's wrong with her?"

"It might be side effects from staying transformed too long." Twirl joined them, sounding very nasal. "They'll go away when the transformation runs out. **Probably**."

"What do you mean **probably**?" Mikoto inquired, still adjusting her clothes.

"Well, I have no idea, it's not like this ever happened to **me**." _And specifically, nor have I ever seen someone change so much from transforming._

"Hey. What am I supposed to do with her? She's not calming down and I can't exact treat her like that bag of boobs and no brains over there." Aika was still holding Yellow, who seemed to get quite hot and bothered by being restrained. In this case, even **more** hot and bothered, if there was any room for more to begin with.

"I'll take care of it." Mikoto said and took a deep breath. "Nobody is allowed to enter this room until I come out of it." This wasn't the first time this had happened although it had never gotten this bad.

Aika and Sora both turned red when they realized what **taking care of it** really meant. Both of them left the room while Twirl had to be kicked out by Mikoto, almost literally so, to give them some privacy.

"Anyway, Aika. I'll have to prepare some stuff and we can't do the infusion anyway until you changed back." Looking to Red, Twirl drooled a little. "I suppose I could get some payment for my good deed up front."

Aika's fist nearly broke the barrier of sound and so did Twirl when she hit the wall. "I suppose... not, then."

"I'm going to stay over tonight. I'll just give my mother a call. At least my voice is the same." Aika couldn't very well go back and be all _Hi Mom, I'm actually Tail Blue_ and expect her to just go _That's nice, dear_.

"Tonight? It's already past ten. Just jump over the roof and go back to your room, nobody will know. Where is **my** mom, anyway?"

"Oh, she called earlier to say she was going drinking with co-workers. Did I forget to tell you?" Twirl commented while pulling herself together. Aika definitely had to lay off the violence when they had sex. She wasn't into rape at all.

"Whatever. I'm taking a shower and going to bed. Twirl, stay out of the bathroom or I'm cutting a week from our deal."

Twirl gulped. "_Fine_." She conceded. _I can always just watch over the newly installed cameras_. "I'm going to the lab then."

A very loud and sexual moan came from the room right behind them and Sora just now realized that it was **her** room that Erina and Mikoto were occupying. "I'll have to change the sheets." Red said with a furious blush on her face.

Inside, Mikoto was sitting on top of Yellow, a large collar around Yellow's neck with a solid iron chain extending to Mikoto's hand. "You has been **extremely** bad and have to be punished."

Erina's breasts were heaving up and down as she panted in anticipation of whatever Mikoto had in store for her this time.

Originally, this had started after that _dream_ Erina had when trapped in Dark Graspers ability. At first she couldn't get used to Mikoto replacing Souji but after it was pretty clear that Souji would not go along with this, and Erina didn't want to unnecessarily burden him, Mikoto took his place. And now she occasionally swapped roles, where the maid became the mistress.

"Take off my clothes. But you're forbidden from using your dirty paws, you lewd cur." She wasn't **entirely** comfortable with this situation, but it sure beat having to convince Mitsuka to do it. Or even telling her about this _condition_ of her lady.

Pushing herself up and using her lips to slowly pull loose Mikoto's clothes, Erina left tiny trails of saliva everywhere. Mikoto waited until her top was mostly off before she grabbed both of Erina's cheeks with her right hand and squeezed them. "Who told you to drool all over my clothes? Can't you follow some simple orders?" Getting up, Mikoto took great care to let her breasts bounce to keep Erina occupied.

"Sit!" Mikoto raised her voice and Erina followed like a trained dog. "I am going to punish you for drooling all over my clothes. You're not allowed to move **at all** while I punish you."

"Yes..." Erina was panting so hard that anyone could have figured out just how horny she was.

Mikoto slowly slid off Erina's large shirt, revealing her right shoulder, starting to kiss and caress it, feeling Erina tremble under the sensation. "No moving. Or you'll get the closet." Mikoto whispered in a threatening tone and continued to kiss her mistress's shoulder.

Moving back and sensually licking her lips, Mikoto coldly glared at the trembling Erina in front of her. She was kinda growing into the role but it still felt very odd to do all these degrading things to the girl she was supposedly serving. "Who gave you permission to go into heat?"

Erina opened her mouth but Mikoto's look made her shut up and just look guilty. The maid moved her hands under Yellow's large, heaving breasts and raised them a little. "These naughty boobs of yours... and look how stiff your nipples have gotten." Letting Erina's right breast go, it bounced nicely, Mikoto flicked her right nipple, which was poking right through the shirt. "Not even wearing a bra underneath. Just like a lewd street dog."

Mikoto got on her knees, feeling up Erina's right boob with her left hand and kissing the other one, slowly moving her tongue over Erina's hot skin, leaving wet trails all around her stiff nipple. Without warning, the maid gently bit Yellow's left nipple.

A sensual moan escaped Erina and she couldn't stop herself from more when Mikoto continued to suck on her left boob, the maid's tongue playing with her rock hard nipple. "Mi... Mikoto..." She had gotten so wet that she was completely soiling the sheet on the bed now.

"Quiet." Mikoto said despotically and continued to tease and cress Erina's breasts. The crass difference between her normal form and when transformed made her breasts hyper sensitive. Squeezing her right boob pretty hard, Erina gasped for air, her tongue almost hanging out of her mouth as she panted and trembled.

"Lay down!" Raising her voice and issuing a command, Erina fell on the bed, not the tiniest bit of strength in her arms or legs.

Getting on top of Erina, Mikoto moved her right hand along Erina's inner thigh all the way up, feeling how wet she was. She had never needed to go all the way with Erina, thankfully. That would be just wrong, both as an adult and as her maid.

"I've become very sweaty from dealing with you." Mikoto licked her lips. "Sit!"

Erina was confused by the sudden command and just stared at Mikoto for a moment.

The maid used her index finger and put some pressure on Erina's panties. "Didn't you hear me? **Sit**!"

Erina moaned and forced herself up, only able to sit upright by supporting herself with her arms on the bed. Mikoto was sitting on her lap still, preventing her from moving her legs much at all. It hurt a little to force herself up like that but that was just turning her on more.

"Finally you obey. **Bad dog**!" Mikoto scolded Erina and earned an excited look on the blonde's face. "But since I'm such a kind mistress you may put your arms around my neck."

Unable to do it slowly, Erina grabbed onto Mikoto and pressed herself against the maid. Their breasts were pushing against each other so much that Mikoto got immensely turned on. Erina's hard nipples were poking against her bare skin and this part of taking care of the lady she did enjoy quite a lot.

"Now clean me up. You may use only your tongue and I dare you to leave even a tiny bit of sweat on my skin."

Erina opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, starting with Mikoto's neck, slowly licking up every sweat drop while every little move made their nipples rub against each other. Mikoto was panting as well now and her deeper breathing only made the rubbing more intense.

"**Stop!**" Mikoto commanded and Erina stopped immediately, pulling back and looking at her mistress. "Stick our your tongue." Was the next command and Erina promptly obeyed.

Putting her right hand behind Erina's head, using her left to support herself on the bed, Mikoto passionately kissed Erina, their tongues meeting and dancing, wiggling around each other, their hot saliva mixing and dripping from the corner of Erina's mouth.

Mikoto only broke away for a second and whispered "You naughty dog." in Erina's ear before biting her earlobe, a little harder than gently.

Erina moaned once, twice and finally reached orgasm, drooling from her mouth and furiously rubbing herself against Mikoto while moaning even louder until things got a little dark for her, she let go of her maid and fell backwards, passed out from the force of her climax.

Mikoto's lap was completely soaked, Erina squirted pretty heavily, and she was still immensely turned on. Taking Erina's right hand and moving it to her crotch, then taking Erina's left and sucking on her fingers, she felt her pride and dignity as a maid slip away for a moment, leaving her as just a horny woman. A few seconds later, she moaned strongly with Erina's fingers still in her mouth and let go, catching her breath.

If the mistress ever caught her doing this to Erina, she would be lucky to just get fired and kicked out.

A few levels down, Twirl was in a similar state, watching the naked Sora showering. Ever since she fully transformed into a girl, Sora had awakened to the pleasures of being a girl.

Usually Sora would spent quite a bit of time groping herself and playing with her breasts until she reached what she figured was an orgasm, it wasn't in fact, but since she was stuck as Red, and sadly her breasts didn't carry over into that form, she didn't have anything to do, so she finished her shower early.

Clad in just a towel, Red went to the kitchen and sighed. She felt **lacking**. Of course she wasn't as big as Yellow, Sakuragawa or Twirl but she still felt like she was missing. At least her twintails were completely invulnerable while she was transformed as Red.

In the end, she still went back to the bathroom and dried them, seeing that the door to her room was still closed. Blushing while thinking about what Sakuragawa and Erina were doing, she remembered that lately, the maid hadn't tried to push the marriage certificate on her at all. "I wonder if that means they pulled the engagement." Of course two girls couldn't get married, at least Sora believed so since it was forbidden love, so that seemed like a natural thing to happen.

But even after changing, Sora had absolutely no interest in guys and only a slight interest in girls. 98% of everything going through her mind was still twintails. To normal people, she took twintail maniac behavior to a whole new level.

"S-o-r-a." Twirl said with a huge grin while approaching from behind. "Do you need some help getting dressed perhaps? Or maybe getting undressed?" There was the _guehehehe_ sound again.

"Stop it, Twirl." Red was slightly annoyed with herself.

"Are you really alright with Aika doing this? You were the one who talked her out of the yellow tailgear, after all." Twirl leaned against the open door and watched Red undo her twintails, comb them and then tie them up again.

"That was before I... realized what she must feel like. You were right, all girls care about their bust." _Including me_.

"I never thought I'd hear the twintail obsessed girl say that. So you're saying you're feeling like Aika right now?"

"Probably not nearly as bad. But it does feel wrong. Not nearly as wrong as undoing my twintails, that feels like I'm taking a spear through the chest every time, but it's still unpleasant."

_No normal person would compare undoing twintails to getting a spear through the chest_, Twirl thought. "I can see if I can't work something out. In theory, it shouldn't take away your chest but it probably does because your original form had none."

Twirl walked up to Red and pushed her breasts against Sora's back. "How does this feel? I don't have twintails, so my breasts are all I can offer."

"I appreciate the gesture but you're kinda in the way of getting my twintails right." Sora wondered what it would feel like to touch Twirl's enormous breasts with her hands. She'd find out, possibly, eventually, though. "Twirl... if you can give Aika big breasts attribute, can't you, what was it, copy my twintail attribute for yourself?"

"That won't work." Twirl let go and knelt behind Sora, watching her. "It's dangerous, probably, to add an attribute that isn't originally present to someone. You see what kind of side effects that can have with Erina. Trying to fill the void of an extracted attribute would probably just cause damage. I don't want to go **splosh**."

Red finished up and picked up her clothes. "I'm sorry I asked. It must be terrible to not be able to wear twintails anymore."

"That's the scary part of losing an attribute. You can't even miss it." Twirl looked a bit melancholic for a moment and went back to her lewd, lecherous self. "But more importantly, since we're already in the bath and all, maybe you could join me in the shower."

"I'd have to wash, comb and tie up my twintails again, so no." Sora rejected Twirl's advanced and left.

"Twintails is really all that's going through her head." Twirl let her head hang and sighed.

Eventually, it was eleven fifteen, Mikoto came out of Sora's room, a sleeping Erina, still transformed, in her arms. "We will be using the couch. I cannot have the other maids and servants see Lady Erina like this, so it will have to suffice."

"Is Erina alright?" Sora yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

"She's just a bit exhausted." Mikoto said without even the hint of blushing or a crack in her voice. A good maid had to be able to keep all sorts of secrets.

"Earlier I heard-" Sora started.

"You must be mistaken." Mikoto cut Sora off and headed for the living room.

Twirl was still in the lab, working on a gadget that would infuse the cloned attribute into a living being without turning them into mashed tomatoes or possibly a bowl of petunias.

"I'm going to sleep, too. Good night."

"Good night, Mitsuka."

Arriving in her room, Sora found that it smelled extremely sweet and somewhat like sweat. The sheets had been changed as well but the bed still smelled like what Sora assumed must have been some very serious business.

"This day felt like it was at least two." Sora said, yawning again, before crawling into bed.


	3. Back to the Twintails

**Back to the Twintails**

The next morning came and Sora's first course of action was to lose her balance to her shifted weight because she was still Red and not quite in her own body. Opening her closet and picking out clothes, her bra hung loose around her chest and she dreaded the idea of asking Aika for one of hers.

Despite being as flat as an plank, Aika did have some girly things about her, her fashion sense being one of those. Sora far outdid her in being girly, according to the people at school, Erina, Sakuragawa and just about everyone she knew, which sometimes drove Aika quite nuts.

Twirl had stopped trying to sneak into Sora's bed because Aika had gotten quite **thorough** in punishing her for trying. Looking out of her window, Aika's curtains were still closed so either she was changing or still sleeping, despite it being nearly seven thirty in the morning.

Even her regular shirts were too big for Red, so she pulled the smallest tank top she had and the shortest skirt, which was turned into a medium length skirt because of her tiny frame, she could find in her closet. There weren't all that many girl clothes yet because she bought them by herself and Aika was a bit too tall to share. _And too flat_, Sora thought but immediately felt bad for thinking that.

Sitting back on her bed, Sora looked at the ceiling and touched her rather flat chest, feeling a wave of disappointment and depression rush through her. Once she got used to having relatively big breasts, it was quite difficult to live without them. Aika being so desperate made all the more sense now, in a strange way.

Picking up her comb and fixing her hair, she caught a whiff of breakfast. Tying up her twintails, Sora went downstairs and found Sakuragawa in the kitchen, with Erina, still transformed and still asleep, on the couch. "It's strange to see you in here this early." Sora kept a yawn suppressed.

"Morning, Mitsuka." Mikoto politely greeted her and focused on finishing a typical Japanese breakfast.

"What exactly were you doing in my room last night? The bed still smells like..." Sora paused. "It smells."

"You are so very imaginative when it comes to twintails but quite slow on the uptake with other things."

Sora grumbled and took an educated guess. "Aren't there **better** places than **my** room for that?!" Thinking about sleeping in a bed that Erina had sex on was a little disturbing.

"There were not, at the time." Mikoto was very much a woman of facts.

Red was about to say something when two arms wrapped themselves around her waist and chest and felt her non-existent breasts. It still got quite a reaction and Red shrieked. "Oh, my how cute." A lusty laugh escaped Twirl, who had sneaked up on Red.

Turning around, about to give Twirl quite the talk, Red was almost repulsed by the way she looked. "You look terrible. Did you not sleep at all?"

"It was morning much quicker than I thought." Twirl glanced towards Mikoto before she added "I was up all night, yes. I had a lot of work to do."

"I'm gonna go and get Aika. Find yourself some coffee, Twirl." Sora walked as far around Twirl as possible. She did smell a little.

The moment Red was out of the room, Twirl could feel intense killer instinct coming from the maid. "If I should happen to hear about a camera or some device hidden in Mitsuka's room that may have recorded what happened in there yesterday I would be forced to _terminate_ the responsible party."

"No idea what you could be talking about." Twirl lied through her teeth and glanced towards Yellow. "She still hasn't transformed back? Her power supply should've run out hours ago. That's really weird."

"If anything should happen to Lady Erina, there might be an unfortunate accident involving the maker of the responsible device." Mikoto was full of threats that morning.

"Yes, yes, enough with this. You're not the bloodhound of florenzia so don't behave like it." Twirl complained and walked over to Yellow. Touching the tailgear and calling up a transparent set of displays, Twirl looked confused. "This isn't even close to running out. Far from it, it's almost fully charged."

"What are you implying?" Mikoto put down her knife and walked towards her mistress.

"I can't be arsed to explain all the technical details but basically, as long as she **wants** to stay transformed, the overcharged tailgear is going to be able to draw energy from her twintail attribute. Red and Blue should probably run out soon, or a few hours at most, since they're standard models, but this is a hybrid model so it consumes way more power." Twirl thought about making a mocking comparison but the knife that Mikoto had held until a few seconds ago strongly advised her against it.

"So you're saying that Lady Erina will stay transformed indefinitely until she wants to turn back?" Mikoto saw that as a problem. "Do something about it."

"Eh, what do you expect me to do? Forcing her out would probably level the entire city and blast her to smithereens. Tiny, tiny bits." Twirl fiddled about with the tailgear a little more. "There's no danger to her health or anything, she's just gonna stay like this." After feeling a very drilling glare on her back, Twirl swallowed hard. Maybe it was in her best interest to do **something** alright. "I could build a suppressor that temporarily changes her back but unless she decides to go back to her normal form, the tailgear will eventually win."

"Put that in clearer terms. I can't read minds." _But that would be very useful. I'll have to ask her later if she could make something to enable me to do that._

Twirl sighed and faced Sakuragawa. "The suppressor will force her into her normal form but theoretically she's still transformed. Kinda like an optical illusion that has a limited duration physical effect, you know, like all that make-up that you're-" Twirl felt killer intent again and quickly skipped ahead. "Anyway, her transformed shape will slowly leak through. If you will so, she'll appear to be growing and filling out **really, really fast** if that's your thing, I don't know, there are people that like that-" Twirl just walked away without another word. She needed to avoid messing around when totally sleep deprived. Watching that footage of Sakuragawa and Yellow having sex on Sora's bed followed by live footage of Sora, or rather, Red, sleeping had kept her up all night doing lewd things to herself.

Aika was in a terrible mood when she jumped over the roof and entered Sora's room through the window. She recognized the smell almost immediately. "Don't tell me you let Twirl into your room last night!"

"You're smelling Sakuragawa and Erina. The sheets are fresh, sorta, but I'm gonna have to air out this room all day." _It's not that bad actually_.

"Why the hell were they... you know what, I don't even care. Where is Twirl? I'm still stuck as Blue and it's getting really damn annoying." She needed almost an hour to fall asleep because her entire body kept tingling.

"Downstairs and seeing how she hasn't slept probably talking herself into a grave with Sakuragawa." Sora was not as stupid as most people thought. Just not very focused. Or rather, super focused on twintails and ignoring almost everything else.

Aika cringed and left the room, going downstairs and almost bumping into Erina's maid. "Breakfast is served."

"Did Twirl leave in one piece?" Sora asked while following the tall maid to the table.

"Calling her current state _in one piece_ is quite a stretch." Mikoto said coldly. She saw no reason to share the news about Erina's state just yet. Surely her mistress would understand if she talked to her once she woke up.

"How rude. I'm merely slightly sleep deprived." Twirl showed up from around the corner, massive black rings under her eyes.

"You look like shit." Aika was really crude whenever she talked to Twirl. The woman just really pissed her off.

"I would say _likewise_ but considering you **always**-" Twirl's imminent punishment was interrupted by Sora who stepped between Aika and twirl.

"Enough already. Can't you two talk to each other like normal people for a change?" _How are they ever gonna manage sleeping with each other like this?_ She could take her mind off twintails just long enough to worry about them.

Aika and Twirl just stared at each other and knew exactly what Red was thinking. Aika looked away and Twirl looked almost not malicious towards Blue for a change. Reaching the table, they found Yellow had just fallen off the couch. "Ah... morning... Is it morning?... Morning, Mikoto..."

"She sounds like a cat on catnip." Sora said and looked to Mikoto. "Did you give her something?"

"She woke up at three in the morning and was unable to fell asleep again so she asked me to give her some sleeping pills. It seems that the dosage I use for myself was too high."

"Well, of course it was." Twirl shrugged. "She might look like an adult when transformed but she isn't." Twirl took a second look. "Adult, well developed teen, whatever."

Aika and Sora felt that _well developed teen_ carried a lot of perverse undertone with it. But Sakuragawa would lynch Twirl if she tried to do lewd things to Erina, so they weren't that worried.

"Erina, do you feel okay?" Sora knelt next to Yellow and looked at her face. _She looks totally stoned_. At least that was how Sora imagined stoned people looked like. She had never seen one before. Reaching for Erina's twintails, Sora frowned. "She needs a shower and wash her hair. Her twintails are crying out for some care."

"_Crying out_? Sora, please." Twirl sighed.

"I will be seeing to that." Mikoto said and helped Erina up. "Please go and wash your face, Lady Erina. Breakfast is already served."

Erina looked at Mikoto with some anticipation but she didn't say anything else and a slouching Yellow went to the bathroom while everyone else, beside Mikoto, sat at the table.

"Twirl, did you manage to finish that device?" Sora asked in-between bites. Her manners put Twirl's to shame but were still a step behind Aika and miles from Erina's.

"Huh? Oh, that." _It was pretty much done already, just some stuff running late._ "Well, as I said, we can't use it until the two of you run out of juice. You **do** want to turn back, don't you?"

"Of course. Do I look like I want to run around with bright blue hair for the rest of my life?" Aika felt a glare from Sora. What was it with her now? It's not like Twirl harassed **her** all the time!

"Why are you asking? It's not like turning back will take away my twintails." _Not anymore_.

"The thing is, Yellow should have run out of energy hours ago, even with the tailgear malfunctioning like it did. My going theory is-" Twirl proceeded to talk with her mouth so full that it was impossible to understand her. Aika already reached over the table but Sora, again, glared towards her and Aika reluctantly made do with a dangerously murderous glare towards Twirl.

"I was saying, my going theory is that Erina doesn't **want** to turn back. I've no idea why, maybe she likes being tall and _well-rounded_ or there is some _other_ factor I don't know about. Because she wants to stay transformed, maybe even just subconsciously, the tailgear feeds off her twintail attribute. There is no way to deplete an attribute so she'll stay transformed indefinitely. Probably."

"Can't you just take off her tailgear? What about beating her out of it?" Aika felt a chill going down her spine. _Maybe I shouldn't talk about that with Sakuragawa right here_.

"Forcing it off would make the whole thing go **Kaboom** and level this entire city, if we're lucky. Could also tear a rip into space-time and collapse this entire planet into a black hole. Even if we transported her into space and did it there it would just tear everyone within a few kilometers to itsy bitsy pieces. Transforming back from getting knocked unconscious only works because the desire to fight and stay transformed is limited to the conscious mind, usually. If she doesn't want to, subconsciously, even beating her twice around the planet wouldn't do shit." And with that, Twirl proceeded to stuff her face again.

"Are there harmful side effects to staying transformed?" Mikoto inquired while somehow slurping tea without the actual slurping noise.

"Hmmm, not that I can think of, really. Well, Erina has quite a bit of a _personality_ change if you know what I mean and that could become more pronounced even when she isn't transformed, but in general, nope, nothing I can think of."

Sora cringed when she imagined an Erina that was like Yellow **all the time** and nearly dropped her chopsticks. "We need to get her back to normal."

"If my Sora says so!" Twirl went from indifference to sparkling eyes which very much annoyed both Aika and Mikoto. Erina returned a few seconds later, her face still slightly wet, giving her a very sexy expression. Sitting down next to Twirl, she went about her breakfast without any odd behavior.

"Erina, uh, aren't you uncomfortable still being transformed?" Sora couldn't just come right out and ask her if she wanted to stay transformed because she liked being tall and busty.

"Not at all." Erina smiled at Red, put down her chopsticks and lifted her own breasts up a little. "How could I be uncomfortable with these-" About to stand up and shifting her hands down, Sora waved.

"Okay, I get it!" Exhaling quickly and deeply, Sora could sense that this was going to be a problem. "But it's gonna be a problem if you show up like this at home."

"I grew up quickly?" Erina smiled wide and earned annoyed faces all around the table. "Twirl, are there any problems with staying transformed?"

"Nope." Twirl was too lazy to go into long winded explanations again.

"My hair color is practically the same and I can just change my twintails like I always have them." Yellow beamed.

"No matter how you dice and slice it, this isn't going to fly with your mother, Erina. Or anyone at school. Or **anyone** that's seen you before. You look like you skipped four years!" Aika was jealous of Erina for having a nice transformation like that.

"So what do we do?" Erina asked, expecting everyone to understand.

"What do you mean _what do we do_? Do you seriously want to be Yellow for the rest of your life?" Aika cringed a little. The prospect of how annoying that would get was quite something.

"**You** are not in any position to complain, Aika, considering how far you're going to obtain big breasts yours-" Twirl was hurled out of her chair and Sora didn't bother to even look at the punishment that Twirl was getting.

Once Aika had inflicted sufficient pain, Twirl crawled back on her chair. "A-Anyway, If you're that serious about this I suppose I **could** find a way, for the right compensation of course." Twirl grinned and looked to Mikoto.

"Money is no issue if it serves to fulfill Lady Erina's wishes." The maid was really not happy about giving anything to that alien.

"Twirl, you're not going to extort Erina." Sora sighed.

"Eh, why not? She has plenty of money and a lot of hard work goes into making my gadgets!" _Well. Some of them. Most of the others I just throw together._

"It's fine, Mitsuka. If that will make her work we will provide decent compensation." W_hat is that woman even gonna do with money?_ Mikoto thought and wondered, considering the alien's word seemed to revolved entirely around fucking Mitsuka.

"So glad we came to an understanding." Twirl responded, almost with Yen signs in her eyes.

"But if something should happen to mistress..."

Twirl gulped. Maybe that woman somehow **was** related to that terminator maid after all. She definitely had the murderous intent down pat.

Aika shook her head and seconds later flashed and turned back into just Aika. "Finally. I was getting sick of

"I guess your desire to turn back was even stronger than Sora's." Twirl smirked.

"Yes, yes." Aika clicked her tongue. "Can we do this now?" She was itching with anticipation of saying forever goodbye to having a flat chest.


	4. Twintails Two point Zero

**Twintails 2.0**

"Put this one." Twirl handed a four way belt, going over the back and chest, to Aika. "It **could** be a little lose around the chest."

Aika clenched her fist but remained peaceful. _Bear with it, bear with it_, Aika went in her mind. _Only a little longer and I can finally say goodbye to all the flat chest jokes and discrimination_. The whole part of having to **sleep** with Twirl she liked to just block out.

"I have absolutely no idea if this is going to hurt, but you're as tough as a gorilla, so you shouldn't be bothered too much." Twirl strapped a device roughly the size of a fist on the belt, right on top of Aika's chest. Walking over to a cabinet, Twirl took out a small, see-through container that contained a discolored attribute. It looked almost like the big breasts attribute that Aika had recovered once but it was gray in color.

Opening the container and taking the contents out, the attribute in Twirl's hand changed colors to a vibrant blue. "This is what I meant by it's state getting unstable. While it's in contact with it's original, me, it'll remain stable but slowly grow more and more unstable as it goes. Eventually it'll go black, crack and go **kaboom**."

"I don't really care about the technical details." Aika was sure that there were a lot of exaggerated parts to this but she didn't believe she could beat it out of Twirl.

"So that is going to give Aika breasts?" Red walked up next to Twirl. "It looks just like the real deal."

"I'm amazed at my own genius for being able to do this." Twirl said arrogantly. "Now, let's see if this blows up Aika." Feeling Red glare, Twirl nervously added "I was just kidding. The only bad side effects should be if the attribute gets unstable."

Pressing the attribute into the device, it made a sound like putting a 100 yen coin into a slot machine and nothing happened. "Done."

"**Huh?!**" Aika responded, hastily took off the belt and touched her chest. "Nothing happened!"

"Well, of course not? What did you expect? That your chest would suddenly swell and swell and become really big? Of course it's gonna take a few days to fully assimilate and work it's magic."

"There better be something actually happ-" Aika twitched when her breasts suddenly started to sting really badly. "Ow, what's this?" It was like her chest was being pinched brutally.

"First you complain nothing happens and then you complain it's doing something. Can't you make up your mind?" Twirl found herself in a choke-hold just a second later. "Okay, okay, it's probably gonna- ack, hurt for a bit, but it shouldn't be that bad!"

Aika let go of Twirl and felt a little wobbly and light-headed. She didn't really have the strength to punish Twirl for anything. "You... didn't mix in something weird, did you?"

"Now, we might not get along very well but I would never intentionally put you through harm." Twirl said, very seriously, and ruined the sentiment a second later. "Sora would never forgive me after all."

"So I'm just a freaking means for you to get into Souji's pants, aren't I?!" Aika tried to throw a punch but the stinging acted up whenever she tried to move too much. It was little more than as if she was a it sunburned if she kept still.

"Well. You don't exactly have much to offer." Twirl's snide comment made her take a step back because Aika looked really pissed. "Well, you'll have something tomorrow. It's gonna take like three or four days to fully take effect." Twirl made an unpleasant face. "Until you got acclimated to it, I'm gonna have to sacrifice myself and stabilize it every day."

"**Every day?!**" Aika shouted and covered her chest, as if she was about to be violated. "I'm gonna have to share a bed with you every day?"

"For now, anyway." Turning around and looking at Red, Twirl licked her lips. "Surely you don't mind if I hold you to your word once I've kept mine, yes?"

Red blushed, looked away and sighed. "N-No, I'm a woman of my word."

Aika was annoyed that if this really worked, she'd have to keep **her** word too and acknowledge Souji as a girl. Was there really no way to get her to go back to being a guy? _There has to be __**something**_, Aika thought.

"By the way, I recommend just resting for the day, probably best in bed, naked or at least only a loose shirt up top." Twirl casually gave Aika instructions. "I'll come over sometime this evening. I'm going to sleep now. You are welcome to stay with me and keep me company, Sora." Twirl made a lecherous face and almost drooled on the floor.

"**After** you helped Aika." Red turned around and, as she walked away, turned back into Sora. "Thank god." Breathing a sigh of relief, Sora left the room and headed straight for her room. Locking the door, closing the curtains, she pulled up her top and bra and felt herself up, breathing a second sigh of relief.

"This is so much better." Pulling her top off and sliding her bra up, Sora fell back on her bed, happily groping herself, quietly moaning by herself. She had missed this in the shower and she couldn't go on without catching up.

Sora was very busty for a girl her age, height, and weight, and she relished that fact. Getting pretty horny, she slid her hand into her hot pants but not under her panties. She had figured out enough about the female body to masturbate but sex with another girl was something else entirely. She wasn't quite wet yet so she pulled her twintails over her chest, the well cared for hair tickling her breasts and nipples.

"Twintails are the best..." Sora moaned a little more as her nipples got harder and harder, now poking through the twintails if they laid directly on top. Getting up and pulling both twintails between her breasts, Sora pressed her boobs together, fingertips on her nipples, twintails between, giving her twintails a boob-job.

The feeling of the hair rubbing against her breasts was exhilarating and within seconds, Sora was so turned on that she had to bite her lip to not loudly moan. Panting and breathing heavily through her nose, Sora continued her twintail boob job until her nipples hurt from how hard they had gotten. Bending forward, she pulled off her pants and a bit more slowly took off her white panties. _A girl really does have to wear white_, Sora thought as she threw the discarded clothes onto her bed. Moving her twintails between her legs, Sora fell face first into her pillow, the twintails rubbing her slick special slot every time she softly pulled on them.

"There is no way sex with a girl can be better than sex with twintails." Sora opened her mouth, drooling a little on her pillow, as she kept pulling her twintails with her hands and pulling them back by burying her face into her pillow. Not caring about whether someone could hear her, Sora kept pleasuring herself with her twintails until she felt the high of reaching climax and pushed her face into the pillow, constantly panting "Twintails, twintails, twintails..."

Letting go of her hair and rolling over when the high passed, Sora swallowed hard and caught her breath. Maybe she would try a slightly longer if thinner style of twintails so she could use them for Twirl **and** herself later.

Looking at the wet spots on the sheet she created, Sora regretted not taking a second shower. It didn't take her long to get off and cleaning up whenever she did it in her room was pretty annoying. At first, she had used just her hands for it but she couldn't even get really horny without her twintails involved.

There was not much going on in the house that day. Aika did follow Twirl's recommendation and went to bed, ignoring the slightly stinging in her chest as best she could until she fell asleep. Twirl was so deeply asleep that not even a cannonball could have woken her up.

Yellow and Mikoto stuck around because they couldn't very well go back home with Erina still transformed and everything. Erina managed to distract herself by reading some very thrilling novels while Mikoto dealt with some issues that included Erina not returning home last night.

Sora, after cleaning up her room, cleaned and brushed her twintails and tried a few different styles, one of them mimicking Erina's very close, to see which one would be easiest to use for _use_ with two people.

The day went by with nothing unusual, by definition for that particularly household, happening. Eventually, around 5 PM, Twirl woke up and was immediately grabbed by Mikoto. "Lady Erina can not possibly spend another night in this house. You will do whatever it takes to at least visibly turn her back to normal, **now**."

"Alright, alright. Least let me have some coffee." _And here I was looking forward to checking footage of Sora's room to see if she did something sexy._

Getting coffee and returning to her lab, Twirl needed a few minutes to whip up blueprints. It was a pretty simple device but no permanent solution. "This is like putting a band-aid on a through-and-through bullet wound. It's gonna look helpful but it isn't really helping the issue."

"We can look for a permanent solution once the mistress, Lady Erina's mother, has been appeased and her suspicion been dealt with." Mikoto's allegiance was to Erina first and to Erina's mother second.

"How you deal with this isn't my problem." Twirl hoped she wasn't getting a headache. There was that **thing** with Aika later and she needed all her wits about her if she was to get through that without some broken bones.

It took all of thirty minutes to finish a gadget that would not solve but at least mask the issue at hand. "I suspect this will, at most be good for a week or two. It will essentially force her body back to normal but all other influences will stay. And twintail energy is very powerful, so it will leak through, first slowly and then like someone bombed the three gorges dam floodgates. Basically, she'll look like she's getting bigger and sexier in fast-forward mode."

Mikoto frowned and took the device, that looked like an anklet, from Twirl. "This is not going to worsen her personality even more, will it?"

"Purely cosmetic." Twirl said with a shrug.

"How will it work?"

"She puts it on and doesn't take it off, not even for a bath. It's waterproof, so no worries. Taking it off will probably break it and making another will have no real effect." Twirl didn't believe in in-depth explanations, like mentioning that the device could exponentially increase the influx the tailgear has on Yellow's personality because, evident from the video footage, Sakuragawa liked to have some **fun** with Erina.

And the device did work. After making Erina wear it, Mikoto witnessed her transformation into Yellow in reverse. Her breasts shrunk until she was even flatter than Aika and her butt also shrunk, befitting her now tiny frame. "I liked looking like an adult." Erina sighed. "But I... guess I'll have to go home at some point."

Mikoto lost little time and had Erina driven to her home right away, leaving just Twirl and Sora in the house. And at some point likely Sora's mother, but she wasn't terribly relevant to what was happening anyway.

Twirl looked for something to distract herself with but there really was nothing. "Guess it's time to tame the monster." Twirl did hope that Aika would calm down, a lot, like several dozen magnitudes, once the clone attribute showed first results.

The girl in question, Aika, had just woken up, her bio-rhythm completely out of whack due to staying in bed all day and sleeping. Sitting up, the first thing she did was to pull up her shirt, she decided to not wear a bra underneath for the time being, and her face filled with joy when she felt her breasts. They were just a _little_ bit bigger. Not enough to be measured in half or quarter cup sizes, but it was proof that Twirl's invention worked.

As she thought that, Aika felt extraordinarily thankful. Even after all the mocking, harassment and jokes she had endured from the alien, she felt thankful. At this point she realized that Twirl was basically going to be her lover, possibly for the rest of her life. But as much as that should have bothered her, at that moment, she just felt somewhat embarrassed.

Putting her index fingers together, Aika felt worry and discomfort creep up on her. Not about having to sleep with Twirl but over how Twirl would actually treat her. She was in every position to blackmail her now. _She won't... ask me to do something really weird, right_?

Right that moment, someone knocked on Aika's window. Thankfully she had pulled the curtains close. Quickly pulling down her shirt and slipping into a skirt, Aika moved the curtains and saw Twirl standing in front of her window. Opening the window, Aika found that she was sounding a lot less annoyed than she would have usually been. "Why didn't you take the doorbell?"

"I was thinking I'd take the scenic route. You know, like through the trees." Making an obvious gorilla joke, Twirl gauged how violent Aika would be. To her complete surprise, Aika just averted her eyes and held out her hand.

When Twirl just stood there, confused at the complete lack of a reaction, Aika got a little uncomfortable. "Aren't you gonna come in?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah, right." Twirl was caught completely off guard. _Is this the same Aika_?

That was the very same question that Aika was asking herself. How could she ignore that obvious harassment and let it slide like that? Was that too because she saw Twirl as an entirely different person now?

About to step through the window, Twirl stopped and started to take off her boots. Halfway through that, she thought _What am I doing_?

Aika was pleasantly surprised Twirl didn't just step on her bed with her boots. Jumping into the room, Twirl got off the bed and took a quick look around. "A lot more girly than I expected. I guess even you have a cute side to you, Aika."

"Of course I do. You never view me as anything but a walking target for boob jokes, so you wouldn't know." Aika grumbled, sitting on her bed. She realized that she was **still** only wearing a loose shirt and no bra, but considering what Twirl was here for, that was probably best anyway.

_Come to think of it... she's right. I never even considered what kind of person she'd be without the violence. And the violence just stems from her flat chest. _"Eh, is that so?" Twirl was now sweating a little. She had expected to just get treated really roughly, raped basically, and then kicked out, but Aika was so docile that she was totally thrown off her game.

"Any results yet?" Twirl turned around and felt her heart skip a few beats. Aika was blushing, slightly embarrassed looking to the side and fiddling around with her fingers. _C... Cute. How is it possible this usually violent gorilla now looks this cute?_

"Just a little. You wouldn't be able to tell but I can." Aika looked at Twirl and was turning even more red. "Thank you."

Twirl was hit by so much guilt that she took two steps back and kept herself standing by leaning against Aika's desk. She felt sick all of a sudden. _I came over expecting brutal treatment and Aika to get even more violent, now that she has what she wanted. This is not fair_.

"Twirl? You don't look so well. Don't tell me there's an issue with the attribute." Aika sounded worried, got up and walked up to the white haired girl.

"No, that's working fine. It's just... I don't know how to deal with you when you're not your usual, violent self."

Twirl hoped that this would cause Aika to relapse back into her usual pattern and at least punch her or something. But far from that. Aika took her hand, locking their fingers together. Twirl's heart suddenly beat a lot faster.

"Before you showed up I only really ever got violent when people harassed me about my chest. So I won't have any reason to behave like that anymore, thanks to you." Aika didn't need much time to figure out that she wasn't just thankful to Twirl. Without the flat chest jokes, Twirl wouldn't make such a bad girlfriend, maybe.

Twirl was visibly sweating now. "A-Anyway, shouldn't we get to it?" Forcing her hand free and getting to Aika's bed, Twirl took off her lab coat, socks and was about to pull up her top when she felt Aika's hands on her waist, helping her undress. "What are you doing, Aika?"

"I don't know how things were in your world but here on earth, we actually do some foreplay before jumping into bed." Sliding her hands under Twirl's top and pulling it up, the white haired girl obliged by instinct, standing with her bare, except her bra straps, back to Aika. She had always been after Souji, now Sora, and shied not away from being as naughty and lewd as possible, openly trying to seduce him or her. But that had always been fine because Souji, Sora, had been reluctant and rejected her advanced. **This** was completely different.

Aika's heart was beating so hard, she had no idea what to do. "Can we take it slow? I've never actually..."

_Neither have I!_ Twirl's thought raced. Trying to seduce someone and actually sleeping with someone were two very different things. She was very much a spur of the moment person so she hadn't planned what exactly she'd do once it came to this. Much less what to do with Aika suddenly behaving herself.

"You're... not going to attack me because of my breasts, right?" Twirl was suddenly **worried** about violence instead of **expecting** it and that drove her totally crazy. The world had to be upside down, or maybe she was still dreaming or she had gone to gorilla bizarro world.

"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I do that if I'm trying to get breasts like that myself?" Aika got closer to Twirl and gently pushed her on the bed, the scientist finding Aika right next to her, the skirt gone, closing the curtains again.

With the light in the room dimmed, Twirl was now getting more in the mood. Aika might not be sexy now but that was gonna change in the near future, if her invention really worked as intended. Taking the lead, Twirl pushed Aika on top of the bed that very much smelled like Aika. To Twirl's surprise, she didn't find it really uncomfortable.

"Show me your chest." Twirl demanded but with a lot less authority than she would have liked. Her voice wasn't fully cooperating right now and it came out as more of a request. And again, she expected Aika to relapse and get violent, and again, her expectations were betrayed gravely.

"Look for yourself." Aika moved a little so that Twirl would have an easy time pulling up her shirt. She was so nervous that she buried her fingertips into the mattress. She totally expected Twirl to mess around and pointlessly harass her non-stop any second now, for the last five minutes.

Putting her hands under Aika's shirt, Twirl briefly felt how smooth and soft Aika's skin was. "You have really soft skin... I'm jealous." Twirl said out loud, only realizing she did that when Aika blushed.

Pulling the shirt up, she thought about pulling it all the way over Aika's head but just thinking about that made her want to shake her head and slap herself on the back of her head. "Have they... gotten bigger?" Twirl really couldn't tell at all but before she knew what she was doing, she was feeling Aika up.

The composure of the black haired girl was melting more rapidly than a snowball in direct proximity to a blast forge. Grabbing Twirl's right wrist, Aika quickly locked fingers with her and pulled her in close. "Because... I'll finally have breasts you can have... my first kiss." Aika was fidgeting a lot and quickly closed her eyes. _Don't let her harass me now, don't harass me..._ Aika pleaded in her thoughts.

And her wish came true. Almost in a trance, Twirl bend forward and gently kissed Aika, quickly moving her tongue between the girl's lips and turning a gentle kiss into a passionate one. _Shit, I'm totally falling for a gor... for Aika_.

Twirl's large breasts were resting on Aika's still rather flat chest, the fabric of Twirl's bra stimulating her partner's nipples a little, with each of Twirl's breaths her breasts rubbing over Aika's. After what felt like hours but was in fact not even half a minute, Twirl broke away from Aika, who was so fiercely blushing that she couldn't even talk.

_I must be an awesome kisser_, Twirl thought and got properly on top of Aika, kneeling over her lap. "Go ahead and fondle my breasts so you'll know what it feels like. Yours will be almost as big soon." Twirl hoped that really was the case. There was no real point in pretending she wasn't completely turned on by Aika at this point. She wanted to fuck her but preferably when her breasts had gotten a lot bigger.

Aika proved that she was still very strong when she pushed herself up and reversed their positions, forcing Twirl on her back, laying flat on the back and crawling up next to her, sliding her hand all the way over Twirl's legs, her sides and finally reaching her breasts. "So soft... and big..." Aika whispered before doing what Twirl had done and got on top of the scientist, kneeling over her.

Using both her hands to feel up twirl she first gently fondled her breasts, raising them up a little before letting them bounce back, squeezing them after and making Twirl actually moan. Aika swallowed hard. Breasts like those... she wanted them. She wanted to push her own breasts against them, rub them, until she got all the way to an orgasm.

Squeezing a little too hard, Twirl winced in pain for an instant and Aika immediately relaxed her grasp and bend forward, her lips only centimeters from Twirl's, waiting if the scientist wanted another kiss. "Twirl..."

"Stop teasing me and kiss me." Twirl complained and stuck out her tongue.

Sounds of sloppy kissing filled the room and Aika felt a tiny bit of drool escape the corner of her mouth. She was caught completely off guard when Twirl suddenly touched her mostly flat chest and she backed away. "Don't... not until they're bigger..." _At least as big as Sora's..._ And Aika realized she was keeping her word. She acknowledged, almost subconsciously, Sora as a girl now. _Because I now know that doing it with another girl is really good_?

Aika twitched when her chest acted up and started stinging a lot. "Ow, dammit, why now?"

Twirl looked at Aika and figured out what was going on pretty easily. "Your body is still getting used to the new attribute. It's forced to change rapidly and the attribute is strongest when I'm close to you." _And it doesn't get much closer than this_.

Getting off Twirl, she twitched a few more times when the stinging got worse. Pulling down her shirt, Aika looked genuinely apologetic. "What now?"

"In theory, that could have been enough." Twirl had no real idea how much stabilizing the attribute needed and at what rate ti stabilized once merged into a person. Sitting up and getting off the bed, Twirl picked up her top when Aika grabbed her arm. "What?" Twirl felt like she was shot on the spot. Aika was looking at her with the best puppy eyes she was capable of.

"Stay with me?" Aika couldn't believe what she was saying. Just yesterday she would have killed Twirl if it had gotten her large breasts without having to sleep with her.

Twirl thought about it for a moment. The way Aika was behaving now, she was quite attractive, personality-wise. If her breasts got as big as Sakuragawa's or Yellow's, she'd be quite sexy on top of that. Twirl put on her top and watched Aika suddenly look very sad.

But just as she finished getting halfway dressed, Twirl sat down next to Aika and suddenly kissed her quite passionately. "You're gonna owe me for this, Aika. I'm missing out on Sora." But secretly, Twirl was not that disappointed. Sora likely still wouldn't be very happy to be forced to sleep with her. Aika seemed quite happy on the other hand, which was a total surprise. But a pleasant one.


	5. Changing Twintails

**Changing Twintails**

Aika woke up in the middle of the night, her stomach growling so hard that it was painful. She wasn't just hungry or craving something, she was **starving**. And disoriented. Laying there, looking at the dark ceiling, she felt a very soft pair of soft things on her right arm and someone breathing on her shoulder.

Looking to the source of the breathing, Aika was first shocked, then confused and then at ease when she saw the sleeping face of Twirl, who was hugging her arm and looking very peaceful.

It came back to her really quickly. Spending the entire day in bed, her body had already settled for sleepy and tired and right after asking Twirl to stay with her, she had infected Twirl with her sleepiness. Planning to take just a nap together, Aika shared her bed with someone else for the first time ever.

Aika raised her hand and formed a fist out of habit but then remembered that Twirl **could** be quite enchanting and nice if she wanted to be. Gently shaking Twirl, Aika found that the scientist slept like a log. Pulling her arm free, she couldn't just stay in bed right now, Aika got up and nearly collapsed, having no strength whatsoever. Her legs felt like soft jelly and she nearly fell over again once she had reached her door.

The clock on her desk was telling her that it was two in the morning, truly the middle of the night. But there was no way around it. She had to **eat**.

A good five hours later, Twirl woke up and found Aika sound asleep next to her. There were three things going through her mind at the same time. _Did I get kidnapped? What the hell am I doing? She looks so damn pretty when asleep._ Managing to explain the first two thoughts by collecting her thoughts, Twirl licked her lips and recalled that pretty passionate and great kiss. She stayed over at Aika's place because they had to abort in the middle of foreplay.

_What is wrong with me? Isn't Aika my mortal enemy? What am I doing, cuddling up with her?_ Twirl thought before sighing. _Oh well. Doesn't really matter. She's gonna be hot and without the violence, she's just another girl._ That was plenty of reason to not be bothered too much about sleeping with her.

Rising up, she looked some more at Aika's sleeping face. Smirking, Twirl bend forward and almost kissed Aika but stopped when she felt a small but definite bouncy sensation as her breasts touched the space where Aika's breasts would be if she had any.

Looking down, Twirl was amazed to see Aika's shirt bulge slightly around her chest. It wasn't much, less than Sora had still, but she definitely would have visible cleavage in the right outfit. The attribute worked better than she had expected, and without any weird side effects to boot, as far as she could see anyway.

Getting on top of Aika, she tried to wake her up with sexy antics. "Aika." Taking the girl's hand and licking her index finger, Twirl was nearly throw off when she suddenly heavily twitched while waking up. "Calm down, it's just me!" Twirl was worried she'd be eating Aika's fists again.

"Don't startle me like that, stupid." Aika sighed and tried to calm down when she noticed that Twirl was **on top of her**. "What are you doing so early in the morning?!" Blushing, Aika tried to throw Twirl off but without her usual strength.

Twirl bend down and pushed her huge breasts on Aika's chest. "You can tell, right?" Twirl couldn't quite place it but she was a little happy for Aika.

Her face was first disbelief, then relief and finally happiness, all within a matter of seconds. Grabbing Twirl's cheeks, Aika furiously kissed the scientist girl, so strongly that Twirl was staring at her with eyes wide open. When Aika finally let up, Aika gasped for air and felt a little light headed. Getting off Aika, the black haired girl pulled up her shirt and touched her breasts. "They're... not big but..." Aika was so happy she couldn't stopped touching her breasts.

Her heart was hammering like crazy when she jumped up, grabbed a bra from her chair and tried to put it on, only to find it was too small. As hyper as a kid on their first vacation, Aika got back to the bed, on top of Twirl and hurriedly pulled up the scientists top, her own breasts bouncing just a tiny bit as she moved about.

"Aika, calm down!" Twirl was kinda terrified by this frenzied, in a lewd way, Aika. She was a little relieved when Aika just continued what Twirl had been doing earlier, pushing their breasts together.

"They're gonna get even bigger, right?" Aika directed a hopeful look at Twirl, who was **really** getting turned on by Aika rubbing her breasts against hers.

"What? Oh, yes, they should." Twirl swallowed hard. She didn't expect the attribute to work this rapidly. Was it because she kept close to Aika this long? Did the clone attribute work faster when close to it's original? Whatever it was, Aika with breasts was really turning her on.

"This feels **so good**. I had no idea having even breasts this big felt so good." Aika couldn't wait to have them get even bigger. She totally understood why Souji wanted to stay a girl now.

"Aika, you're kinda scaring me." _I didn't think she'd turn into a total boob maniac_. _This is almost as scary as when she got mad over being called flat chested_. Twirl looked for a way to escape, she didn't mind the rubbing but she preferred to have some sort of control over what was going on. "Aika, don't you have school today?"

Aika was ripped out of her sexy fantasy world and looked to her clock. Biting her lower lip, Aika quickly kissed Twirl another time before getting up and immediately getting stuck. "What am I gonna do about a bra? I can't just go without one." Looking for the biggest one she had, it just **barely** fit when she used the widest hook. To Aika, it was an amazing feeling to have a bra be tight like that, especially when she knew she had to use the widest, not the shortest, hook.

Getting into her school uniform, Aika looked into her mirror. For someone else she might have looked exactly the same, maybe stuffed her chest a bit, but she knew that soon, nobody could deny the size of her breasts anymore.

"Twirl, you should get ready, too."

"Huh?" Twirl had been watching Aika and spaced out a bit. She wondered if she hadn't traded one type of beast for another. Although this one was a lot more pleasurable than the other. "Right."

Picking up her clothes, Twirl opened the curtains and headed out the window. "I'll see you at school." Twirl said before leaving.

And promptly walking in on Sora changing, who quickly covered herself. "Twirl! Were you over at Aika's place this entire time?!" Sora was immediately worried but Twirl didn't look like she had any broken bones or was particularly injured.

"We had some complications and I needed to stay with her." Twirl knew it was a small lie but she didn't want to admit to Sora that she actually **enjoyed** her time with Aika.

"Are you... okay?" Sora adjusted her bra and put on her school uniform while Twirl just kinda sat on the bed.

"I'm used to dealing with wild animals. No problem." _Never mind she didn't attack me at all, at least not physically_. "I'll go get changed." Twirl left the room, leaving Sora to carefully comb her hair and tie up her twintails. _Sora is a twintail maniac, Aika is turning into a breasts manic and who knows what is happening to Erina._ For the first time in ever, Twirl felt like she was actually the most normal person she knew.

School was nothing out of the ordinary. Erina appeared completely normal. Only Twirl, Aika and Sora noticed that she was maybe a centimeter taller than before. Nobody noticed that Aika's chest was bigger than before, which caused Aika to have quite a volatile mood, making even more people just stay out of her way.

Meeting for club activities after school, Aika opted to just go home. Over the day, her bra had become tighter and tighter and her breasts had started to sting quite a bit again. Erina had student council business to take care of and Twirl opted to go with Aika because she didn't want to leave her alone for too long in case something went wrong.

Aika was happy to get out of her uniform and back into the same loose shirt from the night before. Twirl sat on Aika's desk chair and watched her with growing curiosity. "What cup size were you before?"

Aika twitched and Twirl feared she had hit a nerve. After she had started to get used to sexy and peaceful if forceful, Aika, the violent Aika was more dreadful a prospect than ever.

"AAA." Aika grumbled and felt her breasts. "I must be almost a B cup by now."

"They're at least growing a lot faster than I anticipated. At this rate they should stop growing in two or three days." Twirl had thought it would take a week or two for the attribute to reach it's final integration state but as this rate, it **had** to be a lot sooner. A growth rate like that for two weeks would practically render Aika immobile.

Aika got on her knees when she felt a second hunger wave come over her. "Is it intentional that I'm starving like crazy?" Aika didn't want to explain where the four boxes cereal had gone in the middle of the night.

"It... could be. You're obviously going to need more energy to grow than before." Twirl wondered if that could have any long lasting side effects.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Do... you wanna join me?" Aika offered, a bit uncertain if she really wanted Twirl to see how she stuffed herself with absurd amounts of food.

"Ah, I actually can't. Sora asked me to work on her tailgear so she doesn't completely change shapes when transforming." Twirl assumed that Aika knew exactly what she was going on about. "This reminds me, don't try to transform, under no circumstances, until the attribute fully integrated. It could seriously mess things up."

"There are no enemies anyway, so there isn't much point." Aika knew that Sora sometimes transformed to avoid being tardy and such, but she wasn't a fan of that. But she was super hyped to transform once her breasts had finished growing. She had never forgotten the image of how she would look with Yellow's tailgear.

"I'll come over later." _After I cash in my payment for yesterday with Sora_. Getting up and about to leave through the window, it was rapidly becoming a habit, Twirl stopped when she heard Aika say her name. Looking back, Aika just stood there, smiling happily.

"Thank you."

Twirl actually managed to blush, tried her best natural smile and left. Just outside the window, Twirl jumped over the gap between houses and felt her heart nearly explode. What was **that**? Was that truly Aika? The violent gorilla that could crush someone's bones with one hand? That beat an Ultimaguil to death with her bare hands? She'd definitely stop spreading bad info about Blue on the net now. This Aika was a lot better to have around.

Twirl found Sora enjoying her new favorite pastime. Trying out new twintail styles. She recorded the way to comb them, what hair ties to use, any issues and problems that stemmed from hair length or thickness and finished the report with six photos, showing her from the front, each side, the back and two diagonal angles. By now, she had documented over a hundred different twintail styles and according to her, she was only getting started.

"What number is that?" Twirl thought she recognized that style.

"Seventy-three. I am trying out variations of it to check if there are any issues with a daily routine due to hair length. Twirl, can you give me the B brush over there?" Sora owned an assortment of brushes now, labeled from A to K, each used for a different type of combing and part of her twintails. Even Twirl and Aika thought that Sora was taking the twintail obsession to ridiculous levels that made even Ultimaguil look normal compared.

"Here." Twirl tried to get into her usual groove but she wasn't really feeling it when she saw Sora doing her thing with such focus.

"Hm, it's hard to get them perfectly symmetrical." Sora looked into the mirror and started doing her notes and records while Twirl sat down on Sora's bed.

"I spent last night with Aika. You're keeping your word, right?" She didn't sound too enthusiastic about it and in truth, Twirl was having trouble sorting out her sex mania towards Sora and sudden attraction to Aika.

Sora stopped and sighed. She **did** promise Twirl that and Aika did look really happy when she met her on the way to school. "Can you wait a little bit? I'd like to finish this before I get my hair all messy." Sex without twintails wasn't something Sora even considered possible.

Twirl just sat there and tried to be hyped for finally getting to do it with Sora but after all this time, getting it so easily was kinda a letdown. She didn't get to fuck her because Sora wanted to but because the redhead wanted to help her childhood friend. _What a damn mess I created_, Twirl thought.

"Actually. I can come and cash this in any time, right? You wanted me to fix up your tailgear so you don't lose your precious breasts when transforming, so I'll get to that today."

"I wouldn't call them precious but they compliment my twintails and they're very nice." Sora took the comment completely serious. Her humor and sarcasm were completely turned off when researching twintails. Taking off her tailgear, Sora handed it to Twirl, who looked a little depressed. "What is wrong? Did you taunt Aika into beating you up again?"

_Taunting Aika doesn't even sound fun anymore_. "Something like that. Just not feeling so good today." Waving the tailgear around, Twirl opened the door. "I'll need to reboot this thing from the ground up so it's gonna take a while." _Am I confused because of what Aika did this morning? I was fine even with tricking her into having sex with me when I first got here but now..._

"Thanks." Sora's attention went back to her twintails and she turned very slowly, observing the way her twintails moved based on how fast she turned her head and the angle of view.

Closing the door and going down to the basement, Twirl just put the red tailgear on the terminal and sunk into her chair. "What the hell am I gonna do? Going back on my deal with make me look like an idiot and it'd be really stupid to do, too. But getting her to fuck me like this just doesn't feel like I actually accomplished this. I don't mind freebies but this was basically thrown at me without asking for it." _I have some really fucked up priorities_. Twirl looked at the red tailgear and wondered how the population would accept a taller, busty red. The charm effect was based on the tail gear itself, so that would persist.

Fiddling about with it for about two hours, Twirl eventually gave up because she couldn't focus. _Where the hell has my sex drive gone to and can I have it freaking back already?_ Even looking at the recording of Sora masturbating with her twintails didn't really fire her up. _Great, I'm fucking broken. Aika **broke** me._

Trying to force it, just putting on several videos of Sora masturbating in the shower and in her room, Twirl tried to get an orgasm for almost fifteen minutes before giving up and angrily kicking the terminal. "Shit."

It was past dinner time when Twirl left the lab and headed upstairs to find Sora's mom cooking dinner. "Sora still in her room?" Twirl didn't even bother to form coherent sentences.

"She said she messed up using the wrong brush and went to use the shower." The answer was quite simple.

"I see." Twirl just felt burned out. The feeling when one worked hard for something but never quite got it and then it just fell into their lap without any effort whatsoever.

Going upstairs and leaving the house through Sora's window, as if it was the designated exit, Twirl found Aika doing homework and a whole load of empty dishes next to her. Sliding open the window, it was left unlocked, Aika only turned around briefly and smiled. "You look really exhausted."

"I am." Twirl sat on Aika's bed and sighed extremely hard.

"How did... things go with Sora?" Aika stopped writing. She was doubly uncomfortable about this. She kinda like Twirl for two reasons. She was pretty nice when she wasn't making breast jokes and second, she helped her achieve her life long goal without the need for surgery and such. And she liked Sora despite having turned into a girl. So Twirl and Sora having sex was depressing for her on both fronts.

"Went nowhere. I got no sex drive. Me. Twirl. No sex drive. What is even the point of living like this?" Twirl fell on Aika's bad and watched the girl relax considerably. "Be a little less obviously happy I didn't fuck her."

"I can't help it." Aika grumbled. "I like her too, you know? But that twintail maniac has just gotten worse with her obsession since she turned into a girl. I don't want to compete with her own twintails, or mine, for affection."

"You're kinda right about that. I was always looking to sleep with her but now that it's kinda just there and I could force her into it any time, there just isn't any appeal to it."

"That doesn't sound like the Twirl I know." Aika turned around, looking a bit confused.

"Sup, this is Twirl Alpha, with only half as many features and a newly gained depression skill." Twirl rattled out in a robot voice and flopped over on the bed. "This situation is shit. I don't regret helping you but I shouldn't have taken Sora's damn deal."

"You know, that is really sweet of you." Aika smiled, got up and sat on her bed, next to where Twirl's head was. "I hated you like the plague just two days ago because you were **always** making fun of my chest. And you totally deserved when I beat you up because of that. But..." Aika thought about her next words for a bit. "If I had naturally big breasts, I might have liked you a lot right from the start."

_I can never tell her that the bad press she got is all because of me_, Twirl thought. "Wait. Aren't you implying that you **like me a lot** right now?" Twirl found that to be slightly discomforting but also flattering.

"Well... I... guess." Aika said while she fidgeted a bit.

"If your breasts get even bigger, I might actually start to like you too." _Little late for that. I totally wanted to fuck her this morning. Even if that's the clone attribute manipulating me, there's no way to take it back out._

"Would you... mind staying over again?" Aika asked and looked down at Twirl. "I think it's making my breasts grow a lot faster." _I'm such a dishonest person_, Aika thought. _I really just want her around. Who knows how long this nice behavior will last?_

"I'll stay." Twirl responded immediately, surprising herself. "Sora isn't going anywhere and I'm not getting any work done today." And her mood slightly improved. _I hope all I need is a furious make-out with Aika to set me straight. And then I can cash in a double session with Sora. Maybe shower, then bed?_

Aika grabbed Twirl's hand and bend down, holding one of her twintails back from falling into Twirl's face. Kissing the scientist girl, Aika was worried about herself. _I'm not **seriously** falling for Twirl, right?_


	6. Twintails on Fire

**Twintails on Fire**

After having another nightly hunger attack, Aika snuck back into bed. It was such a weird feeling to see Twirl sleeping in her bed, just in here underwear. Her enormous breasts were moving up and down with every breath, Aika wanted to be like that, too.

Getting into bed, Aika accidentally woke up Twirl. "Aika...?" Yawning, without any shame and her mouth wide open, Twirl didn't bother to get up. "Toilet?"

Aika fidgeted for a moment. "Yeah." Laying down and facing away from Twirl, she felt the white haired girl slowly wrap her arms around her. "Twirl?" Aika felt the breasts she envied so pushing against her back and Twirl's hand resting on her stomach. It was kinda turning her on, but she was far too sleepy and full to do anything.

The white haired girl was back asleep within seconds after grabbing Aika. And Aika herself took only about five minutes to get used to Twirl hugging her from behind and going back to sleep.

When morning came, and Aika woke up ahead of her usual time, their positions were reversed. Twirl was facing the window, sound asleep, and Aika was cuddled up behind her, her arms rightly wrapped around the rather thin waist of the scientist, her hands resting on Twirl's hips. But most of all, she noticed that there was a bit of distance between Twirl's back and the rest of her body.

This time, she didn't get as crazed as before, but the excitement was still there. Careful to not wake Twirl, Aika pulled her arms off the girl and got out of bed. Looking into her big mirror, she didn't even need to lift her shirt to see the wonders of her new bust. "Cleavage." Aika could barely believe her eyes. The shirt was almost bulging as much as if Sora was wearing it, maybe **as** much even.

Slowly reaching for her breasts, Aika didn't notice in the mirror that Twirl was getting out of bed and walked up to her. Just before the black haired girl could touch her now even bigger breasts, Twirl did it for her. "They felt **so** good on my back." She whispered in Aika's ear. Squeezing Aika's breasts a little, Twirl started to nibble on Aika's earlobe. "I don't know why, and I don't give a shit, but I am **so turned on**." Twirl breathed into Aika's ear, following up with fondling Aika a little harder.

"Twirl!" Aika let out a moan and quickly covered her mouth in shock over the obscene sound. But Twirl really knew what she was doing, expertly handling Aika's breasts. Slightly squeezing them, raising them up to let them bounce, holding them softly in her hands, sliding her index fingers over Aika's nipples.

The black haired girl didn't know she could be **so** turned on. Forcing Twirl to step back, she flung around, grabbed the scientist and pushed her all the way on the bed. She wanted to say a hundred things but she just didn't find the time between pushing Twirl and being stripped of her shirt, her almost large breasts bouncing a little when the shirt went over her head and she put her arms down.

"They bounce... Twirl..." Aika was breathing heavily already. "I've got breasts that can bounce..." Tears were forming in Aika's eyes. Before they could release, Twirl grabbed her right arm and pulled her close enough to kiss her so fiercely that Aika felt the tears run down her burning cheeks for a moment before totally giving in, pushing herself against the sexy girl in front of her, the two of them falling onto the bed.

Not bothering to remove Twirl's bra, Aika just shoved it up to touch her big breasts directly. Laying on top of Twirl, Aika showered her with kisses, happy and horny at the same time. No matter how Aika moved, her breasts rubbed against Twirls, turning her own even more.

Twirl took the lead from Aika by grabbing the now busty girl and force her to roll over, getting on top of her. Laying on top of Aika, Twirl moved down a little, licked her lips and kissed Aika's right boob gently, letting the girl watch it jiggle from as little as that. Creating a hot trail of saliva over Aika's breast. Twirl used her lips only to pinch the nipple. "You dirty girl... they're rock hard already." Sucking on one and using her right hand to tease the other one, Aika was like wax in her hands, totally at her mercy.

There was no holding back in this, not for Twirl. Moving her left hand down Aika's stomach, she felt Aika go instantly super tense when she trailed her fingers over the girl's panties. Pulling away, getting up and on top of Aika, sitting almost on her hips, Twirl grabbed Aika's hands and put them on her breasts. "Don't let me do all the work."

"I don't really know how..." Aika blushed furiously because it was embarrassing to admit that.

"Like this." Twirl led Aika's hands over her breasts, doing almost exactly what she had done to Aika in front of the mirror.

But Aika was too excited and anxious to just suddenly pick things like that up and perform well. After a minute of Twirl getting rather frustrated, she took Aika's hands again, licked her fingers and laid on top of her, her enormous breasts just slightly flattening Aika's above moderate breasts. That sent Aika into a complete breakdown of panting, moaning and gasping whenever she felt Twirl's nipples rub against her own. "T-Twirl... kiss me.." Aika almost begged before pursing her lips and sticking her tongue out.

Happy to oblige, Twirl was surprised when Aika took the initiative, stuck her tongue into the scientist's mouth and wrestled with her tongue. Midway into the kiss, Aika's arms found their way around Twirl's neck, keeping her close.

While Aika was so incredibly focused on kissing, Twirl managed to find just enough attention to slowly slid her hand between their bodies and all the way between Aika's legs. And again, Aika froze up. "Relax." Twirl kissed her more softly. "Take my hand."

Aika gulped and obeyed, taking Twirl's hand and it was incredibly reassuring to feel her squeeze down really hard, as if no matter what happened, Twirl would be there for her. "I've never actually... with anyone..."

"I'll be happy to be your first." Twirl whispered and kissed Aika again, more passionately this time. And finally, Twirl could rub over Aika's pussy without the girl completely freezing. She was still stiff, in more ways than one, but Twirl understood that and went slower than she normally would. _Maybe a little holding back_.

Aika's panties were completely soaked already and Twirl waited until she had gotten used to the sensation of someone rubbing their hand over her crotch. If her nipples had been stiff before they were now as hard as rock. When Aika finally relaxed, comfortable with Twirl, the white haired girl backed away just a little, slipping Aika's panties off and to her surprise, the girl actually helped by moving her legs, the panties flying off the bed. "Don't be unfair... take yours off too..." With the panties, Aika's inhibitions and reason also had taken off. She just wanted to sleep with Twirl now.

_She's probably gonna freeze again if I make her take mine off_, Twirl barely managed to think that before she had already slid her panties off and thrown them off the bed. Raising one of Aika's legs up and pushing it against her shoulder, Twirl rubbed their pussies together, forcing Aika to moan more loudly than ever before. The really slick and wet sensation was new to Twirl too. She knew all about having sex with a girl but she hadn't actually ever done it before.

Moaning herself, Twirl moved so quickly and forcefully that her breasts heavily bounced, almost painfully so, while Aika's jiggled a lot, the black haired girl still on her back. "Twirl... I think... I'm gonna..." Aika of course had masturbated before but this felt much, **much** more intense than she had ever managed to feel when playing with herself.

"Already?!" Twirl moaned, going even faster. "Feel my breasts..." Twirl moaned to Aika, who used both hands to make her partner feel better.

The sloppy and lewd noises that came from her crotch made Aika's mind go completely blank. She was so embarrassed and so turned on by it at the same time. Groping Twirl as hard as she could, the white haired girl bent her back, forcing her breasts even more into Aika's hands.

Aika felt her climax approaching rapidly and she wanted to come with Twirl. Biting her lip really hard, she tried to hold out a little longer, until Twirl lovingly looked down at her and smiled. Aika let go of Twirl's breasts and opened her arms for an embrace.

Letting Aika's leg down, going over her own, she pulled her old enemy up and kissed her more strongly than ever before, their lips, breasts and pussies rubbing against each other at the same time. Aika nearly bit Twirl when her orgasm hit her so hard that she couldn't see anything. Twirl on the other hand bend forward, pushing against Aika, forcing the two of them flat on the bed.

Quietly, except moaning, laying there, Twirl felt Aika's chest rise and fall together with her own. "Aw shit..." Twirl cursed. "Now I'm totally in love with Sora **and** you." Her head resting against Aika's shoulder, Twirl couldn't quite find the strength to get up.

"**Love me?!**" Aika was so surprised that she shouted and then quickly shut her mouth. "You... love me?"

"I've totally fallen in love with you. There's no point in being all antsy and a drama whore and keeping it a secret." Twirl slightly rolled off Aika, just laying there, naked, cuddling up to Aika, who slowly turned around, stuck with disbelief. "You don't believe me?"

"It's too fast... how can you fall in love like this?" Aika really wanted it to be true now, after giving her virginity to Twirl.

"Sora was love at first sight. Can't I fall in love at first touch with the new Aika?" Twirl found Aika's hand and locked fingers with her. "Of course I'll be even more in love with you when your breasts get even bigger." Twirl smirked. "And you get better at sex."

Aika blushed, closed her eyes and turned towards Twirl, feeling the weight on her chest shift considerably. "I... can trust you, right? This isn't some really elaborate sham to mess with me?"

"Even I wouldn't sink that low. And as hot as you already are, I'd be a total retard for ruining my chances."

"What about Sora?"

"Of course I'm still gonna be after her." Twirl had recovered enough to slowly get up. "I can't just give up on her."

"So your whole love talk is just bullshit after all." Aika turned around and felt betrayed.

"Nobody is saying that. I want **both** of you. You want Sora too, don't you? So doesn't this work out just fine?"

"Knowing you, you'd totally be okay with the three of us being some sort of fucked up three-way relationship."

"You wouldn't?" Twirl knelt over Aika and caressed her cheek. "I **really** like you, Aika. You're deadly sexy with those tits on you and without the whole violence thing, you've also got a pretty cool personality. Aika." For that last part, Twirl just said her name casually, dropping all formalities, that she usually used with everyone else.

"Well... it's true I wouldn't mind dating Sora... but isn't that really messed up?"

"We're defending the planet from attribute eating aliens, your breast size increased by several cups over two days, you just had lesbian sex with an alien, Sora got her kiss stolen by an enemy alien and we know a crazy strong maid that can punch grunt aliens with her bare fists and a high-class lady that's rapidly turning into a slut." Twirl finished her long count by laying down next to Aika and putting her arms around the girl's waist. "What in our lives **isn't** totally whack?"

"It's unfair to say it like that." Aika grumbled before touching Twirl's hand. "Fine. I always wanted to get asked out romantically and stuff but... I guess this is okay." Aika shivered a little from being naked on top of the bed, the heat from sex fading a little. That prompted her to look at the clock and nearly get a heart attack. They were over thirty minutes late already. "No way we'll make it in time to school."

"Let's go and show up late together." Twirl smirked. "I can't wait to show off my hot girlfriend."

"It's weird if you call me your girlfriend." Aika commented but wasn't entirely uncomfortable.

"Should I call you..." Twirl got very close and whispered in Aika's ear. "My lover, then?" She could almost feel how tremendously Aika was blushing.

"G-Girlfriend is fine, after all." Aika said before getting up, suddenly becoming very aware she was stark naked and searching for her panties but only finding Twirl's. "Where did my panties go?"

"It would turn me on a lot if you wore mine." Twirl licked her lips. She could totally go for a second round. "It's good to have my sex drive back. I would never have expected that you would be the first girl I ever slept with, though."

"That was your first time?!" Aika looked up at the naked Twirl, who was now covering herself in the comforter of Aika's bed. "But you were totally confident taking the lead and everything!"

"Porn videos!" _Of Erina and Sakuragawa for example... but I can't tell her that_.

"You are unbelievable." Aika cringed and groaned while looking for her panties and eventually giving up and getting a new pair from her drawers.

Getting up, still completely naked, Twirl hugged the hurriedly getting dressed Aika from behind. "Thank god you didn't have big breasts naturally. Someone else would have already snatched you from me."

"No shame at all." Aika complained, turned around and kissed Twirl before looking away, embarrassed by seeing her naked. "Get dressed already!"

"Can I raid your fridge before we go? I'm kinda starving after all that exercise." Twirl found that teasing Aika about sex and lewd things was even more fun than teasing her about her previously flat chest.

Aika remembered that there was basically nothing left in the fridge because of her nightly hunger attacks. Considering the growth rate of her chest, she must be burning thousands of calories a day. "We can get something on the way to school."

"I can't wait to lick some kind of leftover from your cheek in public." Twirl let go of Aika and actually spotted the black haired girl's panties. _I'll wear them to school_.

Aika blushed furiously. "Don't you dare! I'll... well, I won't punch you or anything but..." Without violence and with the need to actually sleep with Twirl regularly due to the attribute, there wasn't a whole lot of things Aika could leverage with.

Quickly getting dressed, Twirl didn't want Aika to see she was actually wearing her worn panties, the scientist walked up to her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe I won't if you let me hold your hand all the way to school."

Aika fidgeted and felt a little uncomfortable imagining that. "Deal." But it beat having to endure one of those super cliché anime scenarios. "Ah, my hair is a total mess and I'm all sweaty..."

"I could come and take a shower with you." Twirl grinned again and hugged Aika. "I always wanted to try doing it in the shower."

Aika figured that a _little_ violence was okay and pinched Aika's hand, making the scientist go _Ow_ for a moment. "Stop it... wait until tonight." Aika wasn't completely against it but she did want to focus on other things right now.

Expecting to get shot down completely, Twirl just shook her hand and chuckled. _Yes, yes, yes! Sex in the shower!_ Twirl congratulated herself secretly and took Aika's hand. "Let's go, girlfriend!"

"Call me... Aika." She said, really liking it when Twirl just called her by her name, without any formalities added to it.

Twirl got closer and whispered in Aika's ear. "Aika. Aika. A~i~k~a."

The martial artist got shivers and gave Twirl a very cute smile. "Okay, enough, we need to get to school."

The trip to school was interrupted by a stop at a croquette stand. Twirl was content with eating while walking anyway. A second stop happened when a bunch of delinquents started hitting on the lesbian couple and weren't very convinced by them saying that they were dating. Aika for once got to show off her strength to protect Twirl instead of using it against her.

"You were really cool back there Aika." Twirl was now clinging to Aika's arm, who was pretty embarrassed by that but also quite liked it.

"For all your great science and gadgets, you're not very useful in a fight."

"My staunch protector, Tail Blue." Twirl smirked. "I'll be counting on you in the future."

"Say... speaking of Tail Blue. My breasts aren't gonna vanish when I transform, right?" Aika would really hate to be Tail Blue if that happened.

"Only Red's tailgear has a physical override because she used to be a guy." Twirl didn't mind explaining stuff to Aika now. She just kinda felt happy talking to her. "Twintail attribute inherently gives a female apperance, because you know, guys with twintails? Gross. So a tailgear basically created an override function when a male life-form uses it. Because of the way I designed Red's tailgear, it creates an extremely cutesy appearance, to distract the enemy and stuff." Twirl grinned. "It's kinda funny that you're finally turning into a busty beauty after using a tailgear that was made for me. Soon you'll fill it out almost as good as I did. I can't wait."

"You really only have lewd stuff on your mind." Aika grumbled.

"Oh, come on. You were totally into it this morning." Twirl reached for Aika's butt but was stopped short by getting her cheek pinched a bit. "Hey, no violence against your girlfriend!" Twirl complained.

"That doesn't count as violence, stupid." Saying so, Aika quickly looked around and deemed it safe to kiss Twirl on the exact same spot she had pinched. "There, all better."

"I actually have a painful spot down between my legs too, if you could-" Twirl flinched with Aika poked her side. "Ah, stop!" Getting poked again, Twirl discovered that she was a bit ticklish. And Aika noticed that too, with a most devilish grin. Twirl gulped after seeing that expression.

"Heh... now I have a way to deal with you whenever you say something inappropriate." Aika grinned wide. "I never thought I would be talking to you like this."

"I bet you also never thought you'd be going all _boin boin_ with each step. How come you had a fitting bra, anyway?" Twirl was totally hoping for embarrassed Aika wearing no bra at all.

"I borrowed one from my mom. But if they get any bigger, I'll need to buy a few..." Aika wondered if her budget would be enough. Small bras weren't that costly but in Sakuragawa's or Twirl's size, they were probably pretty expensive.

"I'll give you a few of mine, but you'll have to take them off me." Twirl got closer and had a really seductive look about her. "Without your hands or feet."

Aika blushed. That left only her mouth! "I'll think about it. Maybe Sora's will fit and I can borrow some from her."

"No way, no way." Twirl waved her hand. "Look at how big they've gotten. They'll be as big as Sora's by tonight, and tomorrow, they'll be even bigger than hers." Twirl thought that they would probably stop growing after the next big boost overnight.

"I can't wait." Aika sounded really excited and she was even more excited than she sounded like.


End file.
